Battle of Ironrath
The Battle of Ironrath is the climactic battle in the Forrester-Whitehill conflict. Following the death of either Rodrik or Asher Forrester in an ambush, House Whitehill besieges Ironrath with an army outnumbering the Forresters ten to one. The ensuing conflict leads to the capture and razing of the Forrester stronghold, along with the deaths of most, if not all, of its soldiers and smallfolk, leaving House Whitehill the apparent victor of the conflict between the two houses. However, the victory comes at the cost of either Gryff or Ludd Whitehill, and while most of the Forrester household is killed, several members of the family escape, including the surviving Lord, Talia, and Ryon. Prelude If Rodrik survived the ambush If Rodrik Forrester survived the Ambush at the Harbor then he, his Sentinel, Beskha and the pit fighters are seen travelling back to Ironrath. The pit fighters complain about being hungry but the Sentinel reminds them they didn't come to steal from farmers. Beskha and Rodrik bond over the loss of Asher as he was a little brother to both of them. The Sentinel informs Rodrik that he must tell his mother that she has lost another son. Rodrik and the group arrive at Ironrath and are greeted by a joyful reception by the smallfolk, Elaena Glenmore and Talia Forrester. Lady Forrester seems pleased but she soon demands to know where Asher is. Rodrik tells her that Asher died and she collapses in grief. The citizens of Ironrath are saddened as Asher was a hero to them. Rodrik gives a rallying speech before being interrupted by Amaya. She warns Rodrik that slaughter is coming and she asks why her and her fighters don't just take what they want and leave. Before a fight starts between Rodrik and the fighters, a messenger from House Whitehill appears with a message from Gwyn Whitehill. She warns Rodrik that her father and his army will be at Ironrath by nightfall. Rodrik puts Ironrath on lockdown. If Asher survived the ambush Asher, Beskha, the Sentinel and the pit fighters are at a small village after the ambush, preparing for another attack because Asher got away last time. However Asher and his fighters ambush the Whitehill scouting party and make short work of them. Asher notices Gryff isn't among them and a soldier mocks Rodrik's death before Asher beats him to death. His Sentinel informs him that he is Lord now and needs to act like it. Asher and Beskha talk about Rodrik as Asher mourns his older brother. He sends a man forward to tell his mother about Rodrik's death. When Asher arrives at Ironrath the people are overjoyed but Elaena, Elissa and Talia are still in mourning over the loss of Rodrik. Elaena points out that House Whitehill has already won the war as Ramsay Bolton declared that whoever was the last lord standing won and since Rodrik is dead, Ludd is the last lord standing. Asher informs her that this isn't true as he is now Lord. His sentinel hands him the Forrester greatsword and Asher is declared the new Lord of Ironrath by the people. He gives a rallying speech and swears Rodrik will be avenged. House Whitehill arrives at the gates of Ironrath If Rodrik is alive Rodrik, Elissa, Beskha, The Sentinel and dozens of crossbowmen mount the walls of Ironrath to confront Ludd Whitehill and his army. The Whitehills have an army of 500 men with Ludd, Gyff and Harys at the front. Rodrik's sentinel informs him that Talia and Elaena are safe in the cellars and the strength of his army. Ludd demands Rodrik surrender and present himself for execution. Rodrik refuses to give in. Ludd Whitehill releases Ryon Forrester, Rodrik's youngest brother, and tells Rodrik that he brought them something to mount on their walls. He then tells Ryon to raise what he is holding. It is revealed to be Asher's severed head on a pike. Rodrik, Elissa and Beskha are horrified and Gryff laughs that they fed the rest of Asher to the dogs. Rodrik swears that he kill Ludd for what he has done. Ludd gets bored by the conversation and launches an all-out assault on Ironrath. A battering ram begins to break down the gates of Ironrath and Ludd commands his archers to launch a volley. He and Gryff retreat to their camp and he leaves Harys in charge of the siege. Rodrik launches a determinant counterattack. Rodrik and his company get off the wall as Elissa curses Ludd has taken everything from them. Amaya demands to know what's happening as the Sentinel expresses anger over either Duncan or Royland's treachery. Rodrik plans to sneak out the postern gate of Ironrath and get behind Ludd's army. His sentinel warns him that if this plan goes wrong the entire war is over. He gives Amaya one last chance to join him. She accepts and the pit fighters join Rodrik and Beskha to attack the Whitehill Camp. On the way Rodrik spots Elaena Glenmore arguing with Maester Ortengryn over leaving Ironrath. Ortengryn suggests sending her to the Riverlands but she says that Ironrath is where she belongs after all of her nights with Rodrik. The player can decide to send her away or let her stay. Beskha cuts the moment short and warns Rodrik they have to go. Elaena says farewell and Rodrik leaves with Beskha and the pit fighters to attack the Whitehill camp. If Asher is alive Asher and Forrester soldiers go to confront Ludd Whitehill at the gates of Ironrath, Asher has changed into lordly attire. Ludd reveals Ryon on Harys' horse and Asher mocks Ludd for hiding behind a little kid. Gryff laughs at Asher being taken seriously as Lord. Ludd brings out his siege weapon and tells Asher he could crush the gate and kill them all if he wanted to but he doesn't feel the need for anymore bloodshed and lets Asher marry his daughter, Gwyn Whitehill. Asher is taken aback by Ludd's offer and Ludd gives him some time to consider his options. Ludd also gives Asher the body of Rodrik Forrester as a symbol of good faith so they can give him a funeral. He confers with Elissa, Beskha, Ortengryn, his sentinel, Talia and Amaya. Asher can be open to marrying Gwyn or refuse altogether. No matter what, he needs to come up with a plan to kill Ludd. Ortengryn suggests marrying Gwyn and bowing their heads will end all of the bloodshed. Amaya suggests an ambush at the feast but Beskha suggests poisoning Ludd. Asher chooses one of the two schemes to kill Ludd and prepares to put them in motion, setting the stage for the White Engagement. House Forrester retaliates If Rodrik is alive Rodrik arrives at the Whitehill camp with Beskha and the pit fighters. He scouts out the camp so the pit fighters can cause a distraction so he has a clear path to Ludd. The fighters either free the horses, burn down the towers or kill some guards. Rodrik and Beskha sneak through the camp and eventually Ludd and Gryff are alerted to the commotion. Ludd goes off to get his greatsword while Gryff goes to secure Ryon. Rodrik must choose to follow either Ludd or Gryff. Follow Ludd If Rodrik follows Ludd he claims to Beskha that it might be their only chance. Beskha agrees, wanting vengeance for Asher. They kill two of Ludd's soldiers as he and Rodrik lock eyes and begin to fight. Beskha fights off the remaining soldiers as Rodrik takes care of Ludd. Their fight ends with Rodrik impaling Ludd with a spear before decapitating Ludd, leaving Rodrik last lord standing and technical winner by Ramsay's terms. Beskha goes missing but Rodrik is unaware she actually went and saved Ryon. Follow Gryff If Rodrik follows Gryff he plans to rescue Ryon. Beskha is unhappy as she wants Ludd dead for orchestrating Asher's death, she goes along with it nonetheless. Rodrik watches Gryff open the cage to hold Ryon down and faces him. He makes quick work of Gryff's bodyguards and Beskha grabs Ryon. Rodrik and Gryff fight as Gyff temporarily gets the upper hand. However Rodrik stabs Gryff in the leg and he begins to crawl away. Rodrik plunges his greatsword right into Gryff's chest and he begins to cry and beg for his life. Rodrik then slowly beheads Gryff as he cries for mercy. He notices Beskha has escaped with Ryon. After dealing with either Ludd or Gryff, Rodrik calls out for Beskha as he retreats the camp, clutching his wounds sustained by either of them. Amaya and the pit fighters find him and compliment him on killing Ludd or Gryff. Amaya says Beskha can take care of herself and they retreat to Ironrath. If Asher is alive He is discussing his plan with Lady Forrester, Beskha and Talia. He tells Beskha no matter what happens to get out with Ryon. His sentinel informs him that Gwyn Whitehill has come to see him before the official marriage. She asks for a word in private with Asher. Her and Asher discuss their situation near the fireplace, neither one is very happy about the arrangement but Gwyn tells Asher it's the best deal he could get. She asks Asher to make sure that nothing will happen when her father and brother walk in. Asher can promise nothing will happen or say he can't promise that. His sentinel makes an excuse so Gwyn leaves. His sentinel asks if he can proceed as planned. Here the player can choose to stay with their original idea of ambush/poison or agree to a marriage. The Whitehills enter and Ludd begins to boast of his victory and demanding to sit in the Lord's chair. The conversation gets heated but Gwyn calms it down as best as she can. The two houses sit down for a marriage feast, their soldiers both on edge. Ambush is chosen Ludd notices that Talia isn't at the feast and the Forrester's soldiers are acting tense. He knows Asher is up to something but he doesn't know what it is exactly. He gets out of his seat and demands to know what is going on. It is here that Asher signals the pit fighters and scars Ludd's face with his sword. Gryff will be killed by Asher but Gwyn stabs Asher after he does saying that he ruined everything. Ludd escapes the hall and Beskha escapes with Ryon. Ludd yells to his soldiers that it is a trap and proceeds to sack Ironrath. Poison is chosen The families have a heated conversation which gets dissolved when Talia brings the poisoned wine for Ludd. He begins to sip before demanding Asher drink first. Lady Forrester agrees to drink instead. If you let her drink she says 'Iron from Ice' and her and Ludd drink. They are both poisoned and dying coughing up blood. Talia and Gwyn are horrified. Gryff runs out the hall and Asher chases him and catches him. Gwyn stabs Asher and Gryff escapes. Gryff runs out screaming for his soldiers to kill the Forresters. If the poison is knocked out of Lady Forrester's hand, the scene plays out the same as the ambush. Peace is chosen The sentinel signals to Lady Forrester the plan is off and she gets out of her seat to talk to Asher in private. She is horrified by this and thinks he'll bring ruin to their house. She grabs a knife and slashes Ludd across the face. From this point the scene plays out the same as the ambush, with one major difference. Gwyn will not stab Asher but protect him and claim she saw what he was trying to do. The Fall of the Forresters The Lord of Ironrath enters the courtyard of Ironrath as Ludd/Gryff begins to break down the gate and slaughter the Smallfolk. The Lord temporarily fights off Whitehill soldiers before being forced to choose to save the smallfolk or the gate. Regardless, the lord rallies his soldiers and charges at the Whitehill army, personally killing many men. The Whitehills open fire with archers but the Forresters block them with shields. The Lord, Amaya and his sentinel get behind cover and begin to push a flaming cart down to where either Ludd or Gryff is. The plan works and the Whitehill is dismounted. Before the Lord can get to them, Harys shows up and the surviving Whitehill retreats. The Lord and Harys have a long and drawn-out fight which Harys ultimately wins. Before Harys can kill the Lord, a person stabs Harys in the back. * If Rodrik is Lord or you didn't pick the poison plan as Asher, Elissa comes to their aid before being slain by Harys. * If the poison plan was picked and Gared Tuttle saved Bowen, Bowen saves Asher before being slain. * If poison was picked, Bowen was killed but Erik was set free, Erik saves Asher from Harys before being slain. * If poison was picked, Bowen was killed and Erik was punished, a random soldier saves Asher. The Lord grabs a hand axe and swings at Harys but misses and is stabbed through the gut. Harys laughs and the lord hits him in the neck with an axe, but doesn't kill him. Harys shoves his sword in further as the lord hacks at him again, they both fall. The Lord stabs Harys through the mouth with the Forrester Greatsword and pulls out Harys' sword. The Whitehills crush the gate and swarm Ironrath, killing Amaya, many of the smallfolk, foot soldiers and presumably all the pit fighters. The lord looks up in sadness at his failure and pulls himself to his feet. He fights off multiple soldiers before getting struck with an arrow and being unable to lift his sword. The surviving Whitehill walks by on a horse and gives the order to kill the Lord of House Forrester. He says his (presumptive) last words before begin saved by his Sentinel. If Rodrik is Lord and didn't send Elaena away, she is seen getting dragged away by Whitehill soldiers as Rodrik reaches out to her. The Sentinel tells the lord they must survive for the future of the house. The sentinel sends the lord off on horseback and fights off some Whitehill soldiers. The lord rides away as the last thing he sees is Ironrath in flames, his home destroyed. Aftermath The lord is seen in a forest where he falls of the horse before passing out. He is woken by Talia and one of three people: * His Sentinel-If the traitor was killed and if Asher didn't agree to peace. * The Traitor-If he was spared and Asher didn't agree to peace. * Gwyn-Only if Asher agreed to peace. They take the lord to safety to recover and strike again. Elsewhere, Beskha is seen riding off with Ryon to safety. pl:Bitwa o Żelazny Fort Category:Events Category:Articles with Telltale related content